roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarenith 24th, 1 KE
This was day twenty-two of our exile. Construction in Wayland continued for the fourteenth day. The Assault on Wayland In the early morning, while the rest of the party was away, Delvin and his lackeys marched into Wayland and began attacking guards. Under the direction of Artemis, the town guard managed to run off Delvin and his men, but seven guards died in the ensuing fight, and Artemis was severely injured. Anfri was in town to catch up on prayer at this time, though his involvement in the event remains unclear. Although there had been prior discussion to use a smoke signal to indicate a crisis in Wayland, no smoke signal was employed. Instead, Joy Bailey was sent alone on horseback through the badlands to follow the caravan's tracks and inform the party of the attack. Wolfscout Squad By early dawn, the scout team was packing up camp to continue their ride through the last stretch of tundra. They reached the Portal Castle by mid-morning, and the group decided to send Grimdyllyn ahead to check out the castle and report if it was all clear. Grimdolyn found the castle courtyard clear, but spotted Jebediah eating soup in the castle throne room. After initially tense introductions, Jebediah agreed to meet the rest of the party. Grimdolyn sounded the all clear and the rest of the squad waited in the throne room while the wagon caravan caught up. Wagon Caravan The wagon caravan continued following the trail of the Wolfscout squad. Shortly after noon, the caravan rolled into the castle courtyard. Jebediah met the rest of the party, introductions were made, and the caravan began loading up supplies. As the caravan was loading up, Levy, Alvir, Magnus, Lyrith, Frilhorn, Lo Wang, Grimdyllyn, and Walter decided to head out on a wagon to explore the tundra for the Goblin Castle and for survivors. They made camp in the evening, about 15 miles northeast of the castle. Meanwhile, Serras, Yvandir, and Ovrul decided to stay to guard the castle while the party explored. Ovrul worked on a ballista in his spare time. Jebediah Attacks After the rest of the party had left, Jebediah came to Ovrul and told him that he and two other men had been attacked while exploring the Portal Castle catacombs. When Ovrul, Serras, and Yvandir went to the catacombs with him, he tried to swing at Ovrul with a sap. Serras moved first and swung at him, but missed. Ovrul and Yvandir reacted swiftly and stepped back and shot Jebediah before he could hit. Ovrul then shot Jebediah in the eye, and the bolt poked out through the back of his head, yet Jebediah continued fighting. Serras sliced off the front of Jebediah's belly, yet Jebediah continued fighting. Yvandir hacked into his neck and the fight continued. Ovrul shot one his legs off, and he continued fighting. Yvandir finally ended him by chopping his head off. As he died, his spirit rose out of corpse and said "Ah, not again!!!" Blood spewed out of the body at this point as though the spirit had been keeping it trapped inside. His body was burned to prevent it from being possessed again. See also * Sarenith 23rd, 1 KE (Day twenty-one) * Sarenith 25th, 1 KE (Day twenty-three) Category:History